


Puff of heaven

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mark is whipped, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, hyuck has a horrible dad, i tried making it fluffy, kinda cute, slight sexual content again in only one chapter, the non-con applies to only one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: Mark meets a strange boy at the back of a restaurant and ends up offering his last cigarette to him. Somehow, from there a new friendship is made and Mark finds himself getting closer and closer to him. And as he does that, the boy finds his arranged marriage approach him as relations between him and Mark grow onto another level.Alternatively: Mark gives a stranger a cigarette and he's now he's got a new friend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Smoke up a glimpse of Heaven

Mark threw his finished cigarette on the floor, and stepped on it, feeling it get crushed against the floor and his shoe. He looked down at it and watched the fire blow out and darken slowly. Mark pulled his head back and braced himself as the wind around him brushed against his bare skin, and his black hair pressed against the top of his head.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the reason why he was there. There, being the back alleyway of a fancy restaurant that Mark worked at. It was a decent paying job, one that allowed him to be able to pay for the rent and get the necessary groceries, but that's not what he wanted in life. He was nearing 22, what he considers old age, and was nowhere near his dreams — the ones he thought about every day when he cut onions and teared up. He wanted to audition for a company, start a career in music, probably become some big star. However, life doesn't always go the way you plan it.

As Mark was lost in his depressing thoughts, wondering how he had managed to fail life so badly, he didn't hear the door beside him open abruptly and then close. The person who exited immediately regretted it, as he inhaled the air around him, which was polluted with smoke.

"Were you smoking?"

Mark opened his eyes and looked up at the person who asked the question. He was wearing a neat, expensive-looking suit, and his blonde hair was pulled back. The glasses that were balancing on his nose were just for fashion (since they were missing the lenses), and his lips were coated with a small amount of gloss. Mark straightened his back and then glanced back up at the stranger.

"Yeah, why? Are you going to tell the owners?" Mark asked. It was not as if he cared about getting fired, well he did, but he wanted to know why there was a person, who was not part of the staff, standing in a staff-only area.

"No," The guy replied, taking a seat next to Mark and brushed his hair back. "I was going to ask you if I could have one."

As the guy spoke, he raised his arm towards Mark and waited patiently, a gentle smile on his face. At first, Mark frowned, finding the sudden demand of his cigarette (he only had one) a little confusing and random, but eventually reached into his pockets and pulled it out, handing it to the stranger. The guy carefully placed the edge in between his lips and then leaned forward.

"Can you light it up?" He asked, holding the cigarette between his teeth and stared up at Mark with wide eyes. Mark nodded, and then took his lighter out, embarrassed by the large flowers printed on it. He lit the strangers (his, actually) cigarette up before shuffling back to create some space between them.

Mark stared at the male, waiting for him to say something — maybe an introduction so that they would no longer be strangers — but when he didn't, Mark decided to initiate the conversation. "So what are you doing out here? Aren't you part of the guests?"

Today was not a normal day. There was an engagement party going on which included a bunch of spoilt rich families that were huffing and puffing at every tiny mistake made (one of the reasons Mark was camping out behind the restaurant) and staff were being called in from their day-offs. Mark was one of them, who got a call from his employer telling him that if he was to arrive at the restaurant by 7 pm then he would get his paycheck early with a bonus.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be in there, " The boy answered, and he inhaled another puff of smoke before letting it out and watched it as it dispersed into the air. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his neck was in full view and Mark had to force his eyes back up. "It's suffocating in there."

Mark raised his eyebrow, a little awkward cough escaped his mouth and he leaned back on the chair —seat, bench, whatever the hell he was sitting on. His eyes trailed up the blonde's face and he only now began to notice the moles on his face. He connected them with his eyes and then turned his attention back to the actual male, who turns out was staring right back at him.

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy or excited?" The question seemed to have triggered something in the other guy, as he visibly tensed and sat up more straight. Mark noticed his change in behaviour and had thought of just dismissing the question, as the stranger was clearly not comfortable with answering it. But before he could, the blonde let out a sigh and spoke.

"I didn't agree to this engagement," He said quietly, almost as if he was trying to make sure no one but Mark heard (which he was since he couldn't exactly yell to the world and complain about how he didn't want to get married to someone).

Mark nodded slowly, finally realising that the blonde was one of the guys getting married, and yes there were two males. Nothing big. Mark didn't know much about the two getting married (lies, he knew about one of them pretty well because of all the tweets people posted about this), but was sure that they were both extremely rich families and that after the marriage, their companies would merge and the profits would be split into 50-50. A fair deal, if it didn't rely on forcing two people to get married to people they want to get married with.

"Can't you say no?" Mark voiced his dumb question, and the blonde laughed hysterically, acting as if what Mark had said was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He held onto his stomach and reached up to wipe non-existent tears before turning to Mark with the most unamused face.

"You think my father would allow me to say no?" He replied with a bitter smile. "I can't even choose what suit to wear. He would never allow me to have that small bit of freedom."

"Alright..." Mark felt his cheeks heat up as he realised what he had said was stupid and he cleared his throat. "But from what I've heard," Mark squinted, trying to remember the stuff he read from an article the other day on this wedding. "Na Jaemin isn't a bad guy, but an angel."

"I love Nana," The blonde quickly pointed out and shook his head. "But I love him as a friend. I wouldn't be able to marry him."

Mark watched as the stranger's face was sour when he spoke about his dad, but then fonder when Jaemin was mentioned. It almost looked as if he was in love.

"Are you sure you don't like him like that?" Mark pressed on, watching as the male's expression changed once again. He looked at Mark and shook his head again.

"I do not like Jaemin like that," He repeated, but it sounded more as if he was trying to persuade himself more than Mark. The blonde threw his finished cigarette on the ground, stepping on it as he blew out his last cloud of smoke before he got up. "And even if I was to, he already loves someone else."

Mark lowered his head as he began to try and solve the puzzle that was this stranger. First, he said he didn't like Jaemin —they're only friends. But then he mentions how Jaemin's in love with someone else —Mark wonders who— and that even if he was to love him, it wouldn't work out.

"Well then," The blonde turned to the door and opened it, turning back around to bow down. "I'll be going them, thanks for the cigarette...and for talking to me."

Mark smiled at him and got up from his seat, brushing away the ashes that managed to get on his clothes.

"That's alright uh..." Mark paused and looked at the other guy with confusion present in his eyes. The blonde laughed at his cluelessness and placed a hand over his chest, faking shock.

"You know Jaemin's name but not mine. I'm offended," The guy replied and then swiftly got through the door frame. He turned around and quickly said, "My name is Lee Donghyuck. It was nice meeting you."

As his words echoed in Mark's ears, the door in front of him closed and a smile crept up Mark's face. He chuckled into the air and sighed.

"So his name's Donghyuck."


	2. Chapter 2

—ɪ sᴍᴏᴋᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴘᴀᴄᴋs ᴛɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ

sɪᴘ ᴏɴ ʀᴇᴅ ᴡɪɴᴇ ɪ ғᴀʟʟ ʙᴀᴄᴋ—

  
  


Mark pulled his hoodie down, as he stopped in front of the local bookstore. Why was he there? Because he was looking for a present for his best friend, Renjun. It was his birthday tomorrow, and Mark had completely forgotten about it, being the amazing friend he is. Renjun was a difficult guy to understand. He would sometimes like childish presents, but on important occasions, if you didn't get him something without meaning, he would most probably get you a worn-out shoe for your birthday.

Mark stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath. It had been raining outside, and Mark had thought it would be alright to run a whole mile from his house to the bookstore. 

(It wasn't.)

As Mark entered, he scanned the books around him. Renjun had been complaining about how he couldn't find his favourite series online, so Mark decided to buy it for him, that is if he could find it. The smell of the store was refreshing somehow. It had a tint of freshly printed paper and strawberries, but that must've been the small incense the bookstore owners had kept on the top shelf.

The brightly coloured books caught Mark's eye, and a large smile got plastered on his face. He had found the books. He quickly hurried to it and grabbed the first book. Then the second. But when he was reaching for the third, another hand took it before he could. 

Mark paused for a second and then looked at the 'thief'. He was about to ask for the book back since he had the rest of the series in his hands, but the sight of the person stopped him.

The guy’s blonde hair had sprinkles of water on it, but his clothes were completely dry. The guy looked up at Mark and then smiled.

"We meet again, restaurant dude," Donghyucksaid, holding the book in his hands close to his chest. "What was your name? I don't recall you telling me it."

"Mark Lee," He replied, sticking his hand out. Donghyuck seemed slightly surprised by the action but shook his hand anyway.

"Didn't expect you to be so formal with me," Donghyuck laughed, and then turned slightly to indicate movement. Mark noticed this and then the two began to walk to the counter to pay. "So do you like these books?"

Mark looked down at the books, which he was now clutching to his chest, and then back at Donghyuck. He shook his head and then began to explain why he was getting them. Donghyuck nodded along with Mark's explanation as the two waited patiently in the small queue.

"Is it alright if I take this one?" Donghyuck asked, pointing at the book he was holding. Mark looked at the purple coloured book and bit his lip. Renjun wanted the entire series so if Mark was to arrive with only two-thirds of the series, Renjun might get angry.

"Uhm, I don't know," Mark awkwardly shuffled on his feet, keeping his eyes glued on the book. "My friend really wanted it."

"Ah," Donghyuck chuckled a little and then gave a small smile. "It's fine, it's just, this book is really important to me." Mark tilted his head in confusion and waited for Donghyuck to continue. "My mum used to read this to me every night, that was before she passed away."

A wave of guilt washed over Mark and he immediately began to shake his head. "No, no, you can take the book," Mark said, pushing Donghyuck towards the available counter. Donghyuck turned around to Mark a few times as he paid for the book and then when he walked over to the door he turned once again.

"Do you want a ride home? It's raining really badly," Donghyuck asked, holding the door handle and waiting. He looked up at Mark with wide eyes and how could the taller refuse?

Mark paid for the two books and then walked over to join Donghyuck. "Yeah, if you're fine with it."

Donghyuck nodded and the two made their way out to the car that was parked in front of the bookstore. Mark's eyes widened as he stared at the black car with amazement.  _ Rich people actually own cars like this _ , he thought, as Donghyuck walked towards it and a man got out of the driving seat. He then opened the door to the car and gestured for Donghyuck to enter. Mark was shocked. Not only did Donghyuck own a car like this, but he also had his own driver. The driver glanced up at Mark, and then gestured for him to enter as well, but only after whispering something to Donghyuck, who rolled his eyes and simply moved along the seat.

Mark sat next to Donghyuck and inhaled the fresh and around him, quickly muttering his address for the driver to hear it. It was so clean that Mark had a hard time believing he was still in Seoul, as the air outside felt like it was polluted compared to this. Donghyuck watched as Mark looked around the car and stared at the fancy button around the armrests.

"Have you never been in a car?" Donghyuck laughed, seeing Mark pressed the button for the window and then watch it roll down with pure excitement. Mark huffed and then closed the window. He turned to Donghyuck and shook his head.

"I have been in a car..." Mark then put his hand in the soft leather he was sitting on, "But I've never been in such an expensive car."

Mark felt an urge to not sit on the seat, as he realised that his clothes were wet, but Donghyuck didn't seem bothered by it.

"Don't worry," Donghyuck said, putting his hand on Mark’s shoulder, calming him down. "There have been worse things put on the seats"

A stifled laugh was heard from the front seats, and the smile on Donghyuck face only widened, as he saw Mark's face turn a shade of red.

"What... What do you mean by that?" Mark questioned, now feeling a bit uncomfortable on the seat he was on. Donghyuck looked over at the driver and pointed his finger at him.

"Someone always invited his husband over and makes a mess here, no?" The driver bit his lip and started shaking his head.

"Donghyuck, the mess you see after Sicheng visits, is not what you think," The driver, Yuta, replied. Donghyuck laughed, but then stopped and looked back up with serious eyes.

"At least in front of strangers call me Sir," Donghyuck said, leaning forwards and poking Yuta's cheek, thriving off the way Yuta flinched from his cold touch.

"You're lucky you're my friend's brother, otherwise I would've killed you by now," Yuta replied, pulling his cheek away from Donghyuck, who kept trying to pinch it.

Donghyuck sighed and sat back in his seat. Mark smiled at the sight, seeing how Donghyuck seemed to be in a much better mood than he was when he first met him. Mark then remembered the research he did on Donghyuck after the engagement party. 

Donghyuck had an older brother, who's name was Taeyong. Taeyong had gotten married to someone with lower status and so moved had to move out of the family house, and left the family business to start his own. Taeyong's company was always competing with Donghyuck's dad's company for the top position.

As Donghyuck was the only child, since Taeyong had basically been disowned, he got put under a lot of pressure and was given many responsibilities. Donghyuck was always at meetings and only got free time every other week. Mark felt pity for him, as he was younger than Mark but had a more stressful life. Seeing people like Donghyuck made Mark feel as if his life wasn't as miserable as he thought it was.

Donghyuck saw how Mark was glaring at his shoes and then tapped his shoulder. "We're here, at your place," Mark looked up and smiled. He said a small 'thank you', before quickly exiting the car. Mark stood underneath the roofed door and waved at Donghyuck, who pulled his window down and got ready to shout something.

"Also!" Donghyuck started, a smirk was clearly visible on his face. "My mum never read this to me. I just wanted to complete my series."

And within seconds Donghyuck was out of sight. Mark stood stationary in front of his apartment and blinked.  _ Wait what. _

Mark then looked down at the books in his hands and groaned. 

_ Renjun's going to kill me. _


	3. Chapter 3

-ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴛʜɪs ᴀᴛᴛʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ 

ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ sᴇᴇ ᴀ ᴛʜɪɴɢ-

  
  


Mark sighed and looked down at the file that he was holding. The black cover reflected his face and he smiled at his own beauty. Realising that he just called himself beautiful, he shook his head and then looked back up at the people around him. 

He had been looking for a job, so he applied at random companies that accepted his qualifications. Mark had studied at a good university, and he had gotten decent grades. But after his sister lost her job, he had to quickly get a job to pay for the rent. His parents had died years ago when he was still in high school, but he didn't let it affect him, instead of using the loss to gain motivation to work harder. After their death, Mark's sister took responsibility for all the bills and never let anything stop her.

But when she got fired for not agreeing to do inappropriate things with her boss, she broke down and was unable to work, too stressed and emotionally unstable. This lead to Mark having to take care of his shattered sister. It was hard to see her like that, but she was also his strength. He wanted to make her happy.

"Mark Lee?" A man walked into the waiting area, where Mark had been seated, and called his name. Mark stood up immediately and turned to the man. And he was shocked. How was a simple assistant so good looking?

"Uh, yes that's me," He managed to say, forcing his eyes to stay on the guy’s face and tried his best to not look down. Ever since the one time he accidentally zoned out whilst staring at Renjun's boyfriend —resulting in the massive bruise on his back— Mark learned to never look down.

"Come with me," Mark followed the man towards a big glass room. The man knocked on the door and when he heard a muffled voice from inside, he opened the door and gave way for Mark to enter. "He's here."

Mark watched as the assistant left the room, closing the door gently and then he turned his attention to the person sitting at the desk. He had his head on the table, and his blonde hair was sticking out from places, you could almost see his natural hair showing from the roots.

"Uh... Sir?" Mark asked, cautiously moving closer as if trying to not wake him up  _ if _ he was asleep. The person on the desk groaned and then looked up, he squinted when he was met with the bright light of the room.

"Age. Name. Qualifications. How annoying are you? Do you smoke? Do you like ice cream? And phone number," The person, who Mark had now recognised, said holding up a piece of paper and kept his eyes closed. "Write it down here and then leave. I'll tell you if I want to hire you afterwards."

Donghyuck then put his head back onto the table and drifted back to sleep. Mark stared at the paper for a few seconds but then decided to write down what Donghyuck had asked for.

_ Age: 21. Name: Mark Lee. Qualifications: Got a 1.2 in uni, had work experience at a restaurant, the one we met at. Annoying? I don't even know the word. Pretty sure you know the answer to this question. Also, I love ice cream. Phone number - xxxxx xxxxxx. _

Mark laughed lowly at the paper and then placed it next to Donghyuck's head. He then watched as the boy tried to blow some strands of hair off his eyes, but failed, so he scrunched his nose and whined. 

Mark then softly reached out and took the hair out of his face. He then looked at the Donghyuck's tanned skin, which glowed because of the sun rays, and his small nose. His eyes then wandered down to his lips, and Mark immediately snapped his head away.

_ Stop it, Mark. _

He thought to himself and quickly put his file on the other pile that was besides Donghyuck. He then tiptoed towards the door and quickly left, trying to make as little sound as he could.

As he turned around, the assistant he had met earlier greeted him again.

"You finished that early?" The assistant asked, brushing his hair back and looked over Mark's shoulder, to catch a glimpse of Donghyuck sleeping.

"Yes, I uh, didn't want to disturb him any further," Mark answered, fidgeting with his fingers as he waited for the male to move from his way.

"Alright," The man said, moving to the side to allow space for Mark to pass by. "Also, if you join the company, I'll help you around."

Mark smiled at the man and nodded. Not only was this guy good looking, but he was also nice. Mark walked past the guy and quickly glanced at the name tag he had on his shirt.

_ Yukhei/ Lucas/ Xuxi _

Mark raised his eyebrow at this, and the guy noticed. He laughed a little and then pointed at his name tag. The guy began to explain the reason why he had multiple names on his tag, and then finally told Mark that he could call him Lucas, as everyone else called him that.

"Well, nice to meet you, Lucas," Mark said, as the smile on his face widened. Lucas replied with a 'same', and then Mark made his way towards the elevator. As he stood in it, he looked up and realised that there was a small board, talking about future plans. There was something about modelling and then Mark looked closer and realised that one of the models was Lucas.

He then smiled, understanding that since the company had all of these different branches within it, people were obviously going to be working in multiple work areas at once. So, Lucas was Donghyuck's assistant and he was also a model.

Mark nodded to himself, feeling that he understood the company a bit more and then felt his phone ring. He pulled it out and read the caller ID. It was unknown. He frowned and then put the phone to his ear, answering the call.

"Hello?" He said, in a questioning manner. The person on the other call cleared their throat and then spoke.

"Mark Lee, how are you?" Mark instantly recognised the voice and smiled.

"I'm great, Lee Donghyuck, what about you?" Mark said, walking out of the building and glancing up at it a couple of times. He opened the door to his car and got in. 

"I'm good as well," Donghyuck replied. There was a small silence between the two, and Mark put the phone between his ear and his shoulder. He then heard Donghyuck take a deep breath. "Also." Donghyuck paused again, and Mark stopped halfway through doing his seat belt and waited. "Come to my office at 8 am tomorrow, you will begin work from then on."

Before Mark could react, the Donghyuck hung up the call. Mark sat still for a few more seconds before finally fixing his seat belt. He then put his phone on the side and started the engine. Mark looked back at the building one last time before driving out of the working lot.

He always gets the last word.


End file.
